callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Springfield
The Springfield M1903A4 was a sniper rifle used by the American soldiers during World War II, modified from the earlier versions of the Springfield M1903 which were used as regular battle rifles. After the Spanish American war, the M1903 was designed and replaced the Krag rifle as the standard rifle of American forces and was used in World War I. The M1903 was developed after the U.S. needed a rifle that could use higher loads and compete with Mauser weapons. Springfield Armory began to create a rifle with some of the Mauser's and Krag's features and eventually the M1903 was designed, after an unsuccessful first attempt. It was replaced with the M1 Garand in 1936, but for World War II, it was modified to the M1903A4, the sniper rifle variant, and was used by almost all American snipers. Early in the Pacific War, the USMC still used Springfields, but that was at a time when the USMC was not given the top procurement, being seen as a lesser branch of the US Navy. Call of Duty 1 and United Offense The Springfield is a bolt-action sniper rifle with a five-round magazine with rounds loaded in one round at a time. If you hit the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill. To effectively use the scope, have the point where all the lines meet focused on the enemy you want to hit. It's accuracy is great, and the recoil is easy to adjust. Overall, it's a standard sniper rifle. Just don't use it in close quarters. Use your pistol for that. Image:spring_1.png| Image:Fg42iron 1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 It's the exact same as the one in Call of Duty 1. Image:spring_2.png| Image:springiron_2.png|Scope Call of Duty: World at War In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to you, and the only one besides the PTRS that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a much preferred choice over other bolt-action rifles. Also, the Springfield fires slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the best bolt action sniper, except that the Arisaka's scope moves less while crouched or prone. Because the scope is available from the beginning it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. In singleplayer mode, the Springfield is only used by Pvt. Denny in the mission Semper Fi. It is also found in the levels "Relentless" near one of the anti-tank positions, and "Breaking Point" near the supply drop. It should also be noted that it has the fastest bayonet stab of any gun. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If you look carefully at the sight, you can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. It is possible that the game developers put this in accidentally or purposely, as the Springfield is your "low-end" bolt-action weapon. Trivia *The unscoped version seems to do less damage in Nazi Zombies as it takes about 2-3 head shots to kill the zombies. Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW.jpg Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scoped.jpg Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scopereticule.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2: Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons